


Out of Control

by Trainwreck_23



Series: Out of Control [1]
Category: Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Bottom Obi-Wan Kenobi, Force Choking (Star Wars), Idiots in Love, Kink Negotiation, M/M, Misuse of the Force, Possessive Anakin Skywalker, They talk it out, accidental dub-con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:27:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26410363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trainwreck_23/pseuds/Trainwreck_23
Summary: Anakin loses control and Obi-Wan learns a few things about himself.
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi & Anakin Skywalker, Obi-Wan Kenobi/Anakin Skywalker
Series: Out of Control [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1964509
Comments: 24
Kudos: 360





	Out of Control

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what y'all think!

Obi-Wan’s heart is racing as he weaves in and out between the clones as he made a bee line for his ship. His face burns like it’s on fire with the events that just took place, as he frustratedly rubs a hand through his short auburn hair, and then dragged it down his face through his beard with a deep groan. 

He could feel him in the force, shining alive and bright but wound up tight as he stalks through the forest looking for Obi-Wan, hot on his heels. Obi-Wan’s boots increase their speed when his eyes land on the large flag ship in the middle of the grassy clearing, that they had landed in on the forest planet not even three hours ago. The cool breeze blows on Obi-Wan’s face, cooling it slightly, as Echo and Fives both shoot him confused looks at the uncharacteristically flustered general is rushing towards his safe haven deep inside the Durasteel ship. 

It was supposed to be a routine raid. Go in, find the data chip that was stolen during the invasion of Master Windu’s flagship a week ago, and get out. Obi-Wan shoulders roughly onto this ship around Cody who shoots him a worried look.

Thankful that he was still donned in his thick armor-- his Jedi issued white protection and his practiced poise-- as he mentally reinforces his shields one more time blocking out the waves of raw energy, and now slight confusion Anakin has been slamming him with since the incident fifteen minutes prior. 

Obi-Wan at this point is jogging down the hallway, his room in sight at the end of the hall and he quickly keys himself in and locks the door. He feels Anakin’s heavy presence seep onto the ship, and he rushes to quickly grab the datapad from the desk and opens the security settings and changes his door key, effectively locking Anakin out. 

He takes a breath and allows for the force to flow through him as he tries to calm and center himself, blocking out the rest of the world except for his breathing and connection to the force.

Peace was not to be found. 

The heat from his face kept flaring up with every pulse of power from Anakin, making it difficult to forget the reason he ran into his room, like a padawan caught the showers, figuring out their own body for the first time. Also the hot sticky mess inside his pants added a layer to his embarrassment and lack of focus. 

With a silent curse, Obi-Wan huffs and rubs his face as he walks quickly to the small fresher, when he hears the telltale signs of a key code getting punched into his door. The lock buzzed and a small light on the control panel flashed red indicating the failure of the wrong code, and Obi-Wan lets out the breath that he had been holding. 

He was safe--- for now. He knew Anakin was going to be like a dog with a bone, hunting him until he found the answers that he desired but Obi-Wan figures that was a problem for the future, not the present. 

No, his present problem was the mess he had made of himself, as he glanced up into the mirror, half way wishing he hadn’t.

His auburn hair was tousled and mused from battle, sticking up in every direction. His normally clear blue eyes were still slightly glazed over with the post glow of his unexpected discovery. His neck was flushed red, much like the parts of his cheeks that weren’t covered by his beard. His chest was moving quickly with his breathing, in efforts to recover his breath from his orgasm and from the quick escape to his ship. 

He was pulled from his thoughts as he fingers graze his face in almost shocked horror, as quick rapping on his door pulled his attention to the solid gray Durasteel that separated him from his ex-padawan. 

“Obi-Wan.” Anakin’s voice was deep and rough causing a shiver to move down Obi-Wan’s spine as he flushes again at the sound. The same sound that was his only warning twenty minutes ago, before Anakin shoved him against the wall using the force. 

Obi-Wan decidedly flicks on the shower in the fresher, the water drowning out the quick raps as Anakin let his force seep through their bond. 

This time it was more annoyed and fearful rather then confused, as Anakin’s presence wraps around his mind like before as he tries to unlock Obi-Wan’s secrets, as a worried possessed feeling laces through Obi-Wan’s mind causing him to flush as he turns away from the door and slowly start unhooking his armor. 

_Let me in_. The quiet deep voice radiated into Obi-Wan’s skull as he realizes that he had let his guard down and his mental shields let Anakin into the outer layers of his mind. With an annoyed huff, Obi-Wan throws up his shields effectively blocking the young knight, as he slowly strips himself of his outward armor. 

Piece of white and tan clank to the tile floor, as Obi-Wan throws his elbow guards down without a care. The last thing that still remained of the raid was Obi-Wan’s pants he wore under his armor, that had a dark wet patch that made Obi-Wan flush with embarrassment and much to his slight annoyance, arousal. Obi-Wan slightly bites his lip, and with a small huff, pushes his pants down to the floor and gently steps out of them.

Anakin’s force had stopped battering against his shields and Obi-Wan let out a breath as he feels him walk away as he quickly stepped into his shower and lays his head on his forearm as he let the water wash over him like the memories. 

_The tunnel was dark and the only source of light was coming from the two blue lightsabers that were illuminated as they walked across the stone. Anakin’s blue eyes shown with dark feral light that Obi-Wan is used to seeing on the battlefield. Anakin’s mouth was quirked up into an arrogant smirk as he slowly crept in front of Obi-Wan, effectively shielding him from any threats that lay ahead of them, as Obi-Wan instinctively looked behind him to cover their backs._

_Silence._

_“Come on Obi-Wan,” Anakin whispers, his voice titled up with a happiness that he only possessed when he was fighting his way across the front lines or relaxing in the temple discussing pod racers with the other knights. His force energy was pulsing off him in waves as Anakin’s focus is now directed to the mission. Goose bumps slowly cover Obi-Wan’s arms at the feeling of the warm pulses of force that wash over him and cover him like a protective blanket._

_Obi-Wan nods slightly, as the tunnel they are following gently slopes up and the distant glow of muted sunlight shown through. The Separatists raided General Windu’s flagship last week, stealing the battle plans for the surge the Republic was planning. Anakin and Obi-Wan who had just finished in the trenches after securing a planet were sent in to retake them._

_As the two Jedi creep forward, the light became slightly more bright as they crawl into the main hall of the deserted Separatist base. The clones were also emerging from their respective tunnels empty handed._

_Anakin huffs slightly, his face pulled into a disappointed expression as all search parties had come up without a trace of the missing piece of data. Obi-Wan deactivates his lightsaber and clips it to his belt as he lets his gaze wander around the hall._

_The tall stone walls left the room slightly chilly, as the wind blew in from the open windows that were built in half way up the large walls in a circle._

_Something was off. Obi-Wan stroked his beard as he quietly assesses the hall that had been still occupied moments before due to the computers still flashing off. Obi-Wan walks over and lays his hand on the hot surfaces trying to piece together the puzzle that is in front of him._

_“Obi-Wan watch out!” Anakin’s voice cuts through his thoughts as a large pulse from the force effectively picks him up and slams him up against the wall trapping him suspended to the wall. Anakin’s force is absolutely binding as it wraps around him keeping him immobile as Anakin draws his saber and ignites it as the first round of droids flood in._

Obi-Wan pulls himself from the memory as he breathes deeply as the embarrassment floods over him again and he rubs his eyes as he reaches for his soap. The ghost binds of Anakin's force is still wrapped around him, as his cock gives a twitch at the memory. Obi-Wan bites the inside of his cheek as he tries to ignore the building feeling inside of him as he watches in slight horror as his cock starts to fill again at the memory of Anakin’s raw energy.

_Trapped against the wall helpless, Obi-Wan watches Anakin and the clones battle the Separatist droids that come flooding in from the tunnels that they have just emerged from. Anakin is beautiful on a normal day, blonde hair curled and falling across his face in a lazy manner. His dark robes are always in a state of wrinkled chaos as he smirks up at Obi-Wan batting his eyelashes, making half ass excuses on why he can never be ready or presentable on time._

_But Anakin in battle. Obi-Wan has never had a front row seat to Anakin in battle before, usually caught up in his own personal confrontations to ever truly appreciate Anakin’s form in motion._

_Anakin’s blue eyes are alive with a predatory fire that makes Obi-Wan flush slightly at the look as he watches Anakin cut through the droids. It’s the same look Anakin wore 3 months ago when he cornered Obi-Wan after a skirmish and pushed him up against a tree and took his mouth with the same skillful determination he fought with now._

_Obi-Wan watches in awe as his ex-padawan and now lover, skillfully maneuvers the field, blue eyes darting from clone to clone, barking out orders with quick efficiency while shielding them the best he can. Anakin’s force is now wrapping warmly around Obi-Wan as a shield as Anakin’s focus strays from attempting to control his power to trying to protect the entire room from the recent on assault from the droids._

_Much to Obi-Wan’s embarrassment his cock gives a twitch at the dark predatory gleam on Anakin’s face causing him to squirm against the force that binds him. Out of reflex, Anakin tightens his hold squeezing Obi-Wan a little tighter._

_Oh._

_Obi-Wan lets out a quiet embarrassed squeak as all the blood in his body rushes between his legs as he watches in fascination and horror at Anakin commanding two battalions of clones. He skillfully blocks three different blaster fires heading for the clones, which ricochet back into the droids that fired them._

_At this point Obi-Wan is fully hard in his armor in the middle of a battle as he old apprentice keeps him trapped to the wall as an afterthought. He watches as Anakin stands up tall, and somehow uses the force while keeping Obi-Wan trapped and throws 5 droids into the air as the 501st shoots them down with deadly accuracy. Anakin then stands tall, blonde hair sweat slicked and sticking up at odd angles, as his face is pulled into his arrogant grin, the same expression he wore when Anakin **knew** that he was about to get what he wanted. _

_A heady energy of raw power is pulsing off Anakin, who reflexively tightens the hold on Obi-Wan causing him to moan out loud much to his embarrassment. No one notices, as they were all caught up in their own battles as Obi-Wan felt his desire racing through his body, sending electrical sparks from his spine down to his legs causing his toes to curl at the feeling of being wrapped up in the power of Anakin._

_Obi-Wan’s heart is racing now, as he hears his pulse pounding in his ears as the heat from his current state starts to seep into his limbs making hyper aware of the hold Anakin’s force has on him._

**_ANAKIN!_ ** _Obi-Wan screams through their bond desperately trying to get Anakin to release him before Obi-Wan does something embarrassing. Obi-Wan’s cock gives a large twitch as Anakin presses him harder into the wall without thinking, trying his hardest to protect Obi-Wan without actually knowing where he is._

_Anakin’s shields are so far down that every emotion is flooding through Obi-Wan only making his height condition worse._

_Toes curling and uncurling as Anakin feeds Obi-Wan his raw force energy hot from the battle and rushing with the adrenaline relying on his base instinct in the force and wrapping Obi-Wan completely up and trying to pull him to Anakin._

_Anakin blindly presses his force harder sending waves of comfort trying to protect Obi-Wan and calm him down, assuming Obi-Wan was caught up in his own fight with the level of distress that Obi-Wan was bleeding into the force._

_Obi-Wan’s breaths are coming out in short shallow pants, his moans are being silenced by Obi-Wan trapping his bottom lip between his teeth and biting down hard._

_Chaos has erupted around him, as he only is able to focus on Anakin and his skillful maneuvering of the battle field, alternating between shielding his men and counter attacking._

_He’s too beautiful, too perfect, and Obi-Wan may be a Jedi, a master Jedi at that. An esteemed council member of the highest order with the responsibility of protecting the peace of the galaxy, but below all the titles and proprietary, deep below the calm countenance and the guiding wisdom and absolute rock to everyone who meets him, Obi-Wan is just a man._

_A man wildly attached the golden knight who heroically flips over the last of the droids and saves Cody from the blaster fire. Anakin, in the crouched position, raises his hand and Obi-Wan at that moment knows he is doomed._

_As Anakin’s fist closes, effectively crushing the droid, Obi-Wan feels the same hand close around his neck unintentionally, choking him slightly causing his eyes to roll back in his head as his orgasm slams into him and washes over him, causing his vision to white out as he drags his hands across the walls and bites his lip to prevent any noises escaping his mouth as he moans Anakin’s name wantonly through the bond._

_Anakin must have felt him reach his peak and heard his moan, as Obi-Wan in absolute horror trying to regain his breathing and squirming uncomfortably in his newly ruined pants, is met with the fierce blue eyes of Anakin post battle, who turn comically wide when he sees his master plastered spread eagle against the wall, wild blue eyes glazed over with lips spit slicked and red._

_Obi-Wan slams his shields up just as Anakin drops him and tries to peer into his mind to see what happened._

_Red faced and breathing hard, Obi-Wan turns and flees out of the hall and to ship as fast as he can._

Obi-Wan blinks his eyes quickly as the water rushes over his face as he pulls himself from the embarrassing memory as he hears the crackles of his holocom go off. He knows that if he looks around his shower curtain, he would see a mini version of Anakin standing there, most likely arms crossed and annoyed that Obi-Wan has locked him out of not only his room but his head as well. The normally open transparency that flows between them is closed off as Obi-Wan stews in the embarrassment of orgasming in front of two clone battalions and enjoying the feeling of being choked by his previous student. 

“The council wants to meet for a progress report.” Anakin’s tone is gruff and clipped with a slight annoyed tilt to it. “I said you were in the shower washing off the battle and told them 10 minutes.” 

Obi-Wan gives a nod, as he sits in the shower hoping that Anakin leaves him to his peace for a while longer, dreading the moment he has to face him again. 

“Roger, Roger?” Anakin’s sarcastic voice cuts through Obi-Wan’s embarrassment as he grimaces to himself, realizing that Anakin could not see his nod.

“10 minutes.” Obi-Wan answers back in a strained voice, as he lets out a silent huff at how shaken he still sounds. 

“Obi-Wan- '' Obi-Wan uses the force to cut the connection to the holocom, effectively ending the call, and lets out a breath. If the force is kind he reasons, as he crawls out of the shower, Anakin will have let it go. 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Obi-Wan freshly scrubbed and in clean robes approaches the door to the bridge on the ship where the communications are and steals himself into the force, cutting off any connection he has and mentally reinforcing the shield. 

As he buzzes in and the door slides open, Obi-Wan sucks in a small breath of intensity of Anakin’s force energy that is seeping into the small room. Anakin’s blue eyes are still dark and intense from the confrontation and are trained on Obi-Wan from across the room as he stands with his arms crossed across his chest staring at Obi-Wan with a hard look. 

Obi-Wan ignores Anakin, in favor of walking to the other side of the room and ignoring the other knight’s presence all together and gives Cody a tight smile who now has raises his eyebrow at Obi-Wan in surprise and concern as Obi-Wan chooses to avoid Anakin. 

Anakin’s signature spikes again with annoyance and hurt as he tries to creep into the cracks of Obi-Wan’s shields and figure out why he has been locked out. Obi-Wan forces a relaxed smile to his face and meets the hooded blue ones from across the table. 

“Shall we begin?” Obi-Wan asks with a false cheerfulness. Anakin is now boring holes into him as he works his jaw and nods slowly. His force signature immediately disappears as he awkwardly rubs his head.

“By all means.” Anakin responds as he waves his prosthetic to the table with a generalized wave and Obi-Wan hits the call button. The members of the council pop up in a circle shimmering blue as they curiously regard the pair. 

“Did you find it?” Windu bites out, and Anakin gives him a terse smile and holds up the small chip with their plans on them. 

“They were in the middle of decrypting the firewall we have protecting it by the time we got there and raided the area.” Anakin states, an arrogant smirk crossing his face as he rocks back on his crossing one arm across his body as the other one remains free. His blue eyes are dead to the world as they hold no emotion. 

“Did you run into any problems?” Plo asks as he shifts in his seat turning his head in both directions trying to see the knights on either side of the table. 

“Nothing Anakin couldn’t handle.” Obi-Wan says lightly as he smiles pleasantly. His eyes flick over to Anakin’s when he feels a spike in force coming off Anakin. Obi-Wan gives him a tight smile, and Anakin smirks at him his eyes dancing with slight happiness but are still hard. 

“Good to hear.” Plo says with a chuckle, “there is not much that he can’t handle.” Obi-Wan smiles and nods.

“He is as skilled at being a general as he was my padawan.” Obi-Wan states as he fixes Anakin with a look. Embarrassment is still flooding through him at the idea that his padawan had pinned him to the wall unintentionally during a battle and causes his cheeks to flush slightly. 

Anakin accepts the compliment with a nod, as the council dismisses the two knights. 

As soon as the holocom turns off, Obi-Wan quickly turns on his heels and speed walks out of the bridge trying to make it back to his room before he has to confront Anakin about what happened. 

He gets down the hallway out of the bridge before he feels a large organic hand high on his bicep grab him in an uncompromising grip and Obi-Wan purses his lips as Anakin drags him into an empty room and shuts the door and flicks the lock with a sound click. 

Obi-Wan lets out a deep breath as he tries to look everywhere but the broad knight in front of him as he crosses his arms in a defensive posture. 

“I’m sorry.” Anakin’s voice cuts through Obi-Wan’s internal dialogue and his gaze shoots up to Anakin who is looking very awkward. His face is pulled into an almost sad expression as his plush mouth is pulled into a frown. 

“Pardon?” Obi-Wan almost stutters out. His jaw almost drops as Anakin takes two steps forward and rubs a hand through his hair frustratedly as he curses low in Hutt. 

“I am so sorry.” Anakin says again this time he lets his voice crack as he slowly approaches Obi-Wan like he was a wild animal that needed to learn to trust Anakin before he would open up to him. “I had no idea I had you pinned the whole time.” Anakin grits out. 

Obi-Wan’s heart stutters as Anakin tries to give him a small apologetic smile but his lips barely form out of the line. His blue eyes soft as his organic hand twitches by his side like he wants to reach out but doesn’t know if he is allowed. 

“I thought I just knocked you away from the initial attack and you were free to fight.” Anakin rushes out, “I had no idea that you were trapped there the whole time when I lost control, and then I choked you. Gods,” Anakin lets out a harsh breath. Obi-Wan is fighting to not throw his arms around him and hug him close and whisper that it will be ok, like he did when Anakin wore the same broken expression as a youngling when he lost control of the force and broke something. 

“I thought you were ok at least, and then you disappeared from the force and I know this whole thing is very new to us,” Anakin says as he backs away again pacing as Obi-Wan watches him silently. Anakin stops pacing and squares him up and lets out a breath. 

“We’ve never talked about us before and here I am so careless with my own power, I hurt you.” Anakin says. His misery is bleeding into the force around him, so very different to how he was when he was on the battlefield and Obi-Wan got to watch him in truest form. 

“Anakin-” Obi-Wan drops his arms and takes a step forward and Anakin holds up a hand. 

“Let me, please.” His eyes are pleading as Obi-Wan closes his mouth and lets out a breath through his nose. “I just wanted to say I’m sorry and I never meant to hurt you, I know sometimes that I can be a little careless when we have our moments and I want to try to be better. I want to be better for you, and I will meditate 3 hours longer every day to be able to control myself better.” Obi-Wan raises an eyebrow at Anakin, who is now regarding him with a very contrite look. 

“Don’t make promises you can’t keep, darling,” Obi-Wan all but drawls out when his voice returns to him. The memories of the few times of Anakin losing himself in their few and far between moments of passion makes his blood run hot. Memories of bruises covering Obi-Wan’s skin of both teeth and hands flood into Obi-Wan’s mind as he tries to repress a moan. Anakin always tries so hard not to lose himself to the force that courses through him in a wild untamed manner. It usually took all of Anakin’s efforts to not lose himself to the chaos that lived inside of him. Obi-Wan watches Anakin's face fall to be immediately replaced with annoyance. 

“I’m trying to apollo-”

“I orgasmed in the middle of skirmish in front of two battalions of clones because my ex padawan held me to the wall using the force with the amount of effort that is takes a youngling to fall asleep.” Anakin’s jaw drops and Obi-Wan looks away embarrassed as the heat floods to his cheeks with his admission. 

“You’re not hurt?” Anakin asks as Obi-Wan refuses to make eye contact with him. 

“Not physically.” At that Anakin’s force signature starts to seep into the room dark and heady, and Obi-Wan closes his eyes at the feeling of it slowly surrounding him. 

“You’re not mad?” Anakin asks lowly, a lot closer than he was before and Obi-Wan keeps his gaze averted as he starts to feel his cock start to harden at the feeling of Anakin wrapping around him again, slowly and tightly. The possessiveness that starts to seep into the room makes Obi-Wan’s toes curl in his boots. 

He feels Anakin’s breath on his cheek before he feels mechanical fingers under his chin turn his face slowly to meet the dark blue eyes of Anakin alive with a predatory fire that makes him whimper out loud. 

“No.” Obi-Wan whispers, unable to look away from the blue gaze that snags him. “I am not mad, just incredibly embarrassed.” 

“Because it was me?” The question is supposed to come out as a joke, but Obi-Wan can see the doubt that flickers behind Anakin’s eyes that are trying to piece together Obi-Wan’s reaction. 

“Because I found out a very private thing about myself in a very public setting, and if anyone had bothered to look, would have known it too.” Obi-Wan bites out as his breathing increases and Anakin slowly backs him against the empty Durasteel wall of the room keeping his fingers on his chin. 

“And what did you find out?” Anakin almost growls out. All doubt from earlier replaced with the arrogant cockiness that Obi-Wan witnessed earlier today on the battlefield.

“I found out,” Obi-Wan murmurs and tries to arch into the solid chest of Anakin, who had leaned forward and caged Obi-Wan in by putting an arm above his head. Obi-Wan moans at the feeling of Anakin mouthing along his jawline leaving wet kisses in his wake. 

“Yes?” Anakin prompts in his deep voices that he whispers low in deep into Obi-Wan’s ear. Obi-Wan’s hips stutter slightly trying to find friction for his fully hard cock. 

“I like watching you fight,” Obi-Wan grits out as he leans his head back against the wall exposing his throat to Anakin, who enthusiastically takes the invitation. 

“Anything else?” Anakin says against his throat. His prosthetic hand falls away and grips Obi-Wan’s hip tightly as he fixes Obi-Wan with a knowing look. 

“I like,” Obi-Wan’s face is flushed with the embarrassment of saying it and how worked up he is as Anakin noses his collar to the side and starts working on a large mark on his neck. 

“I like it when you use the force to hold me down.” Obi-Wan breaths out and he can feel Anakin smirk against his neck. 

“Very good, Obi.” Anakin says with a smile as he pulls off Obi-Wan’s neck only to work a thigh in between his legs and add the friction that Obi-Wan has been so desperately wanting. Obi-Wan moans loudly at the feeling and tries to cant his hips up but is held against the wall with the prosthetic. 

“May I?” Anakin asks in a serious voice and Obi-Wan opens his eyes to look up at Anakin who is looking down at him with clear blue eyes that are blown wide with desire. A light pink flush covers Anakin’s cheeks as he gently licks his plush lips. Obi-Wan nods once and Anakin sends him a reproachful look. 

“Words, Obi,” Anakin says lowly, “gotta make sure you know what you want.” 

“Pin me, Skywalker.” Obi-Wan grits out, causing Anakin’s eyes brows to raise. “Pin me to the wall with the force.” Obi-Wan’s cheeks are bright red with his outburst as he starts to look away. Anakin’s organic hand comes up and grabs his chin as he forces Obi-Wan to look at him. 

Anakin’s eyes are alive with dark fire as he smirks down at Obi-Wan, and starts to lean in. 

“With pleasure,” Anakin murmurs slowly and seals their lips in a gentle chaste kiss, as Obi-Wan feels Anakin’s force wrapping around and then jolting him to the wall as Obi-Wan moans into the kiss. 

He struggles slightly, trying to move his hands off the wall to run his hands through Anakin’s hair as Anakin takes a step back and chuckles deep in his throat. 

“Is this what got you all desperate during the battle?” Anakin asks knowingly, as he allows his eyes to drag down Obi-Wan’s trapped body. Obi-Wan nods once and Anakin raises an eyebrow at him. 

“Yes.” Obi-Wan hisses out as he feels Anakin’s force slip down to his cock and start applying an invisible friction to him causing his legs to shake and try to thrust up into it. 

“I could feel you so desperate earlier.” Anakin murmurs as he watches Obi-Wan slowly fall apart in front him as he applies a little more pressure with the force. “I could feel you slowly falling apart and I had no idea what was wrong. There were too many droids for me to look for you, so I tried to comfort you like you used to do to me, wrap you nice and tight and then find you after the skirmish.” 

Obi-Wan moans at the thought that even in the heat of battle, Anakin was trying to take care of him. 

“I’ll always take care of you.” Anakin says seriously, his eyes landing on Obi-Wan’s blown out ones that keep almost rolling back into his head as Anakin’s force has started to apply pressure to his balls as well as his cock, causing his toes to curl at the sensation. 

“I was so worried,” Anakin says quietly, “especially when I saw you post battle, spread eagle on the wall. I realized then that sometime during the battle, I wrapped you too tight and I trapped you and then I thought you might have been hurt and that’s why you were distressed.” 

Anakin smirks slightly as he lets his eyes be drawn to Obi-Wan’s crotch and how hard and leaking slightly he was in his pants due to Anakin’s force teasing him.

“I also thought you came after I looked at you longer, honestly.” Anakin says gruffly, and Obi-Wan looks down and sees that Anakin has slowly started to apply a pressure to the front of his pants with his organic hand as he watches Obi-Wan’s hips try and stutter away from his force trapping him to the wall to match the friction teasing him. “I thought I recognized that look on your face, especially when I’ve put it there myself so many times.”

Obi-Wan moans loudly as Anakin’s force is now holding him so tightly and moving over him quickly now causing him to moan and whimper, as he feels ghost fingers under his shirt and the play with his nipples. 

“Then you dropped out of the force and I thought that I had hurt you. I felt so lost and empty that I ever could have brought you pain.” Anakin’s voice was a little sad as he looked up at a very wrecked Obi-Wan, “I will never hurt you, Obi.” Anakin says the last part in a whisper like a prayer. “I love you too much to ever hurt you.” 

Obi-Wan throws his head back as he feels the hands slowly crawl up his chest across his neck to his jaw. The ghost fingers grip his jaw and angle his head as Anakin walks forward. Anakin’s force is seeping into Obi-Wan’s shields with a constant loop of _mineminemine_ causing Obi-Wan to flutter his eyes closed at the feeling of being all but consumed by Anakin. 

“Did you like it?” Anakin’s mouth a breath away from his and Obi-Wan blinks up to look at him. 

“Pardon?” He croaks out dumbly as Anakin’s flesh hand ghosts up his body much like his force did. Except his flesh hand stops on his collar bones right below his throat where his force hand is holding Obi-Wan’s head in place. 

The sparks of Obi-Wan’s orgasm have been slowly forming and shooting through his arms leaving his arms and legs with a warm feeling of the impending crash. Obi-Wan’s cock has been steadily leaking into his pants leaving a large wet spot visible as Anakin presses his force into him harder and watches Obi-Wan’s face mouth fall open into a silent moan. 

“When I accidentally choked you?” Anakin breaths against Obi-Wan’s lips. He lets his bottom lip nudge Obi-Wan’s as Obi-Wan gasps out. 

“Yes.” Obi-Wan whispers back and Anakin smirks down on him. 

“Tell me what’s too much.” Anakin says as he lets his large organic hand wrap around Obi-Wan’s neck and gently squeezes as he seals their lips together in a filthy kiss. Anakin’s tongue plunges into Obi-Wan’s mouth, licking in without a care as his organic hand squeezes harder causing Obi-Wan to almost scream as his orgasm crashes over him and shoots his load into his pants for the second time in the last hour. 

Anakin kisses Obi-Wan through his orgasm and Obi-Wan barely registers Anakin rubbing himself against Obi-Wan’s stomach as Anakin’s hips snap in a quick rough pace chasing his own release. 

Anakin moans into Obi-Wan’s mouth as he comes and his force flashes hot and satisfied as Obi-Wan feels the bonds holding him in place release. 

Immediately, Obi-Wan’s hands fly to Anakin’s hair and tug on the blonde curls as Anakin groans deeply through the end of his orgasm as his hips stutter for the last time. Obi-Wan then changes the kiss and slows it down to a more relaxed pace of sharing intimacy and space as he runs his fingers through Anakin’s hair. His legs still shake from the intensity of his orgasm as he breathes heavily into Anakin’s mouth, who is also trying to catch his breath. 

Obi-Wan feels Anakin’s hands roaming over his body with both his hands, just trying to feel as much as he can. Obi-Wan smiles into the kiss knowing how tactile Anakin gets after sex and wishes they were in a bed, so Anakin can wrap his arms around him and hold him close. 

“I meant it.” Anakin says roughly after a while. He pulls back and wipes his face and then runs fingers through his hair. Obi-Wan lulls his head against the wall as he watches Anakin with hooded eyes as he tries to get feeling back into his limbs.

“I love you.” Anakin says emphatically, as if Obi-Wan couldn’t feel every day how in awe Anakin has been of him since he was eight. As if Obi-Wan couldn’t constantly feel how much Anakin loved him with every thought Anakin accidentally sent over when he was a teenager and hadn’t mastered shielding yet. Obi-Wan slowly smiles at him as he sits up taller against the wall and reaches out with a hand that Anakin quickly rushes in and allows Obi-Wan to caress his face. 

Obi-Wan cards his fingers through his curls as he looks up at the golden vestige in front of him and his heart swells. A very human reaction when the person you adore beyond life itself is standing in front of you, looking down at you like you are the only thing that matters.

And if Obi-Wan is anything, Obi-Wan is just a man. 

“And I you, my love.” Obi-Wan breaths out and Anakin’s breath stutters as his eyes stare down at Obi-Wan. “I know we haven’t been together long, but I have loved you for quite a while now.” 

Anakin’s smile radiates the sun itself, Obi-Wan thinks as he smiles up at Anakin as Anakin leans down and kisses him gently as his force wraps around Obi-Wan shielding him for the world around them.


End file.
